Arachnia
by OmegaMewtwo
Summary: Rated due to some nudity, and violence. This takes place in the year 2017, and man has made very few technological advances. Crime has increased in some areas, and superheroes are dieing out. The age of the superheores and villians is over. Small crimes h
1. Web Practice

A teenage girl sighed as she watched the scenery roll by. She had brown hair and eyes, was of average height, and just plain old, normal looking. The girl's name was Riina Arigamu, and she was going to live with her sister. "Ana, when will we get there?" Riina asked the driver, her older sister.  
  
"Soon, now be quiet." Ana replied. Riina sighed, and made a small web and began playing cat's cradle with it.  
  
First POV  
  
I rested my head back against the tree trunk, and looked up at the sky. My mom wanted me to go meet the new girl that was coming, but I didn't really feel like it. I would see her tomorrow waiting for the bus anyways. I grabbed an apple off of a nearby branch, and began eating it. I debated on whether or not I should go get my writing pad.  
  
Third POV  
  
The car pulled to a stop, and Ana and Riina got out. Ana began pulling the luggage out of the trunk. "You could give me a hand here, you know." Ana said.  
  
"Alright." Riina replied, grabbing two of the briefcases. She was bringing them into the house when she spotted the small field. At the far end were a couple of trees. She looked at it for a moment, and then brought the briefcases into the house. On her way out, she passed Ana. "I'm going to check out the neighborhood, alright?" Riina asked.  
  
"Just be back in a few hours." Ana told her.  
  
"I will." Riina replied.  
  
First POV  
  
I watched as the two people got out of the car. I knew the older of the two. She'd been living here for a while. She was an odd woman, and normally kept to herself. The girl, however, was new. I snapped out of my thoughts in time to see the girl coming towards the trees. I guess I was going to meet her sooner than I planned.  
  
Third POV  
  
As Riina came up to the trees, she noticed that one was an apple tree. She decided to practice some of her web skills. Riina took aim at one of the apples, and fired. She missed by a millimeter, and hit something else within the tree's branches. She retracted the webbing, and caught the partially eaten apple. "Hey!" A voice exclaimed. The branches rustled, and Riina silently cursed. She dropped the apple, and ran back towards the house. A boy her age dropped out of the tree. He had blond hair, icy blue eyes, was about her height, and was skinny for his height.  
  
First POV  
  
I watched in confusion as the girl ran back towards the house. She certainly was odd, and she took my apple with some sort of web. I shook my head in exasperation, and bent down to pick up the apple. I pulled the webbing off of it, with some difficulty, and walked back towards my house. I decided that I would definitely be talking with her in the morning.  
  
Once I was down in my room, I pulled the web out of my pocket. It was an interesting material. It was strong and flexible, and had been stuck to the apple securely. Other than that, it wasn't sticky. I gave it an experimental tug, and then put it into a drawer.  
  
Next day, First POV  
  
I grabbed my backpack and hat, and stepped outside. The girl was already on the bus. I walked over to the bus, and opened the doors. The girl looked up from whatever she was doing. "Good morning." I said as I sat across from her. She ignored me. "Are you going to just ignore me?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Guess that you wouldn't mind if I took this web sample to my science teacher." I said, pulling a sandwich bag with a piece of web in it out of my backpack.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked venomously.  
  
"Calm down, I just want some questions answered. If you answer them all, then I keep the web sample to myself, and won't tell anyone else what you tell me." I told her.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to know?" She asked.  
  
"First, what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Riina." Was the reply.  
  
"Alright, my name's Brent." I replied, extending my hand. She glared at it, but shook it. "The next question is, how did you take my apple with that web stuff?" I asked.  
  
"An accident happened earlier this year. I can shoot webbing, retract it, or release it. I can also cling to walls and ceilings, and I have increased agility and stamina." Riina told me.  
  
"Cool. What was the accident?" I asked.  
  
"Some weird spider bit me. I was sick for days." Riina replied.  
  
"Alright, last question. How does your body make that web?" I asked.  
  
"I haven't a clue. Now give me the webbing." Riina ordered.  
  
"No. That wasn't part of the deal." I replied. Webbing shot out of her wrist, and grabbed hold of the bag. The web retracted, and brought the bag with it.  
  
"Sorry, but I just can't trust someone I just met." Riina told me.  
  
"In other words, your answers are false." I remarked.  
  
"No, I stuck with that part of the deal. No sane person would believe that story without physical evidence." Riina replied.  
  
"I'll have to keep that in mind." I said. She put the plastic bag in her backpack, along with the new piece of webbing.  
  
"So what's the school like?" Riina asked.  
  
"It's alright. Fairly large in comparison to my middle school. Kind of stinks having to go to another state, cause you have to get up so early." I told her. The bus doors opened, and the bus driver got on. "What classes do you have?" I asked her.  
  
"PE Two, Chemistry, Geo, and French Two." She replied.  
  
"Pray that you don't have Mrs. Hall for Geo." I told her. She nodded, and sat back in her seat.  
  
Third POV  
  
Riina trudged up the stairs, and sighed. The day had been boring ever since she had arrived at the academy. She stopped in front of Severance 21, and looked at the paper that was on the door's window. "Mrs. Hall's class. Wonder what's so bad about her." Riina said. She pushed the door open, and stepped into the classroom. "Riina? You're in this class?" Brent asked.  
  
First POV  
  
Of all people to have in my class, it was Riina. Unexpected, but oh well. I'll have to talk with her at lunch instead of back home. Mrs. Hall began announcing the answers to the homework, so I focused my attention on that for now.  
  
Lunch finally came, and I put my stood up. Riina had already left the room, and my friend, Trevor, was waiting for me. I walked out into the hall in time to see Riina go out through the secondary staircase. "Brent, you coming?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Not today. Maybe tomorrow." I told him.  
  
"Alright." Trevor replied. He went down the hall with the rest of the kids. I went in the other direction, after Riina. I took the stairs two at a time to catch up with her.  
  
"Riina, wait up!" I said. She stopped in front of the door.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Just to ask you a few more questions." I replied casually.  
  
"No, I already answered your stupid questions." Riina replied.  
  
"Ah, but I still have some webbing." I told her.  
  
"I took it from you this morning." Riina said. I could hear a hint of worry creeping into her voice.  
  
"I'm not an idiot. I didn't bring all of it with me, that have would been a fatal mistake." I replied.  
  
"What is your first question?" She asked irritably.  
  
"First off, I'm surprised that you don't use your powers for personal profit or to protect the innocent. You simply ignore that you have them. Why?" I asked her as we began walking again.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to talk about this here?" Riina asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're in a dead zone, so to speak. No one hangs around here at this time. It pays to have been a loner for a while." I told her.  
  
"Alright. I don't use my powers for myself because I don't want to risk being found out for what I am. And I don't use them to protect the innocent, as you put it, because my sister won't let me." Riina told me.  
  
"Doesn't it get boring not being able to anything when you have those powers at your fingertips?" I asked.  
  
"That's why I practice using them in the basement. If I could, I would fight crime or whatever, if only to have some fun. I still wouldn't want people knowing it was me, though." Riina replied.  
  
"Why doesn't your sister let you just hang out, and take care of muggers or something?" I asked.  
  
"She says that I have to have someone else with me that she deems responsible enough." Riina replied. She stopped, and looked at me. "Hey, you could come with me. I bet Ana would think you're responsible." Riina mused.  
  
"What? Who said I'd agree to that?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, come on. I'll answer more of your questions." Riina tempted.  
  
"It depends on what I'd have to do. I'm not going to put my life on the line, or anything." I told her.  
  
"I don't think that will happen." Riina said.  
  
"Fine, but if I decide to leave you can't stop me." I replied.  
  
"Thanks. What do they have for lunch here?" Riina asked.  
  
"Sandwiches, pizza, all sorts of stuff." I told her.  
  
I stepped off the bus with Riina, and sighed. I still wasn't sure why I was doing this. "So, anything I should know about your sister?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, just that she's much stronger than the average person and she can sense danger." Riina said.  
  
"Great. And how do I prove that I'm responsible?" I replied.  
  
"She's going to ask you a series of questions, and if you pass that we get to try fighting for an afternoon. But, if something happens then she'll cancel it." Riina told me as we walked up to the door. She opened the door, and stepped inside. I followed her cautiously. "Ana? Ana, are you in here?" Riina asked. There was a thump downstairs followed by some mild cursing. "Come on, she's in the basement." Riina said. I followed her downstairs.  
  
"Hello Riina. How was school?" Ana asked.  
  
"It was alright. I met someone that you should talk to." Riina replied.  
  
"And why should I talk to them?" Ana asked. She came into view from behind the staircase.  
  
"Well, Brent found out my secret, so I thought maybe he could be the person to be with me so that I could actually do something with my abilities." Riina said. Ana sighed.  
  
"Hello, ma'am." I said.  
  
"You've barely been here for two days, and someone else already found out?" Ana said, frustrated.  
  
"Just talk with him, and ask your questions." Riina replied.  
  
"You're going to be doing some explaining later. Now, your name is Brent, right?" Ana said.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"You look like you would be responsible. Ever broken a bone because of a decision you made?" Ana asked. I shook my head. "Alright, do you do drugs?" Ana asked.  
  
"What do you qualify as a drug?" I replied.  
  
"Alchohol, cigarrettes, and the like."  
  
"I've ingested some alchohol, but nowhere near enough to make me drunk."  
  
"Have you ever been the leader of a group?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't like it though."  
  
"How about the one who does all the grunt work?"  
  
"Done that too."  
  
"Ever been convicted of a crime?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why did you agree to do this?"  
  
"You're an older sibling, as am I, so I knew that my chances of passing this test were slim. If I go through with it, and you shoot me down, Riina won't bug me to do this. If, by some miracle, I pass, I'll just make the best of it. Still not going to put my life on the line, though." I told her. Ana smiled.  
  
"Then a miracle has happened. You passed." Ana said.  
  
"Wh-what?" I asked.  
  
"Really?" Riina asked at the same time. Ana nodded.  
  
"I'll give it a chance." She said.  
  
"Great. So what are the rules, or whatever?" I asked.  
  
"First of all, nobody is to know that it's you two. This means your parents can't know, either." Ana said, pointing at me. I nodded. "Second, I hold the power to cancel this escapade at any moment." Ana added.  
  
"Fine. Anything else?" I asked.  
  
"Not at the moment." Ana said. She turned to Riina. "Now, indulge me as to how Brent found out about your secret." Ana told Riina.  
  
"I was out shooting webbing, and I accidently hit his apple. He was in the tree, and I didn't see him. After I ran back here he collected the webbing, and brought it onto the bus. I answered his questions, and that's about it." Riina replied. Ana looked to me for confirmation. I nodded.  
  
"Alright. Why don't you come upstairs and have a soda with us?" Ana asked me.  
  
"Uh, sure. Why not?" I replied. As I followed Ana and Riina up stairs, I wondered what I was getting myself into.  
  
Next day, First POV  
  
I sighed as I walked out to the bus. Riina and I were heading out to do the whole crime fighting thing. Hopefully, nothing would happen. "Hey Brent. Ready for today?" Riina asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.  
  
"Alright. Where can we meet after school?" Riina asked.  
  
"Do you know where the Convinient One is?" I asked. Riina nodded. "Meet me in the alley near by." I told her.  
  
"Sure thing." Riina replied.  
  
I walked down the street later that afternoon. People gave me odd looks, but I ignored them. I quickly checked to see if anyone I knew was nearby, and then ducked into the alley. I leaned against the wall to wait, but I heard something to my right and above me move. I looked over to see Riina clinging to the wall with the tips of her fingers and toes of her shoes. She was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with a red spider design on the front, and she had yellow tinted motorcycle goggles. "What took you so long?" Riina asked, climbing down.  
  
"Smuggling ten knives and two daggers in and out of school isn't easy, you know." I replied.  
  
"What do you need them all for?" Riina asked. I noticed that her hair was black instead of brown.  
  
"They're throwing knives. Did you die your hair?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just temporary stuff." Riina replied.  
  
"Come on, there's an area about ten minutes away that's had thug problems." I said.  
  
"And you would know this why?" Riina asked.  
  
"I've been mugged once or twice in the area." I told her.  
  
"Alright. I'll follow you there." Riina replied. She shot a web up towards the building top, and retracted it. I nodded, and walked out the alley. Today would be a long day.  
  
"I rounded another corner, and still saw nothing. "I don't think anything's going to happen today. There aren't any signs of anyone being here recently." I said. Riina sighed from her position on the wall.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked. I checked my watch.  
  
"4:45. We have an hour until my mother will pick us up." I replied. A small scream cut through the air. "Darn, I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this." I muttered.  
  
"What else can we do after school?" Riina said, heading off in the direction of the scream. I sighed, and followed her. We ran passed a small alley, and I stopped. I looked back into the alley to see a group of guys beating up in some guy and a girl. Two of the thugs had the guy pinned to the wall, and one was throwing knives at him, and barely missing. The two other thugs looked like they were going to have some 'fun' with the girl. Riina came back to me when she noticed I wasn't following. The guy let out a yelp as one of the blades knicked his face. I reached into my trench coat, and pulled on of my knives out. "What-" Riina began, but I held my hand up to silence her. I took quick aim, and threw the knife. It whizzed by the thug as he prepared to throw the next knife, and hit the wall right above the guys shoulder, pinning his jacket to the wall. Riina clambered up the wall, out of sight, and the thug turned around as I ducked back behind the corner.  
  
"Who threw that?" He asked. I reached into my trench coat for another one, and I could hear the thug walking out of the alley way. I whipped back around the corner to be face to face with him, his throwing knife in his hand. "Oh, like getting into other's business, eh?" He asked. He was a good head taller than me, but it could be worked to my advantage. I shrugged in response to his question.  
  
"Depends on what the business is." I replied.  
  
"You know, I may just have my fun with you instead of that other guy. Ever been stabbed?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, felt like a darn mosquito bite." I said.  
  
"Well, let's see you say that after you fell this!" He exclaimed, bringing the knife up towards my gut. I side stepped, and reached into my trench coat.  
  
"A dagger would work much better than a small throwing knife." I replied, pulling a dagger out of a pocket, and swiping at him with it. He side stepped, but I still cut his coat. As soon as he was out of the way, I threw my knife at one of the thugs who was going to rape the girl. It stabbed into his hand, and he cursed. I ducked as the thug in front of me tried punching me, and sliced along part of his pants as I stepped to the right. His pants slid, and wrapped around his ankles as he took a step, and he tripped. As he fell, I slammed the handle of my dagger into the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious. One of my knives wizzed by my ear, and stuck into the wall behind me. The guy whose hand I had stabbed was glaring at me. I picked up a small piece of lead pipe, and threw it laterally towards him. He ducked, and received the follow up knee to the gut, but to his head instead. He stumbled backwards, and  
  
I tripped him. His forehead slammed into the ground, and I walked by him towards the other guy. He glanced at me worriedly for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"You can't take three of us on at once." He said.  
  
"Your buddies are a little tied up at the moment. You're the only one left." Riina said, walking out from the shadows. The two thugs that had been pinning the guy to the wall had their hands secured to the wall with webbing.  
  
"Go now, before we decide to change our minds about your fate." I told him. He nodded, and ran by me, out of the alley. I walked over to the girl, and helped her up. "You alright?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked up her coat and shirt off the ground, and handed them to her. I turned to face the guy that they had been using for target practice. "Sorry about the knife." I said.  
  
"It's alright. Here, have it back." He said, handing it to me. I took it, and put it back in my trench coat.  
  
"Might want to avoid this area as much as possible from now on." I advised as Riina nd I left. I tucked my dagger into my trench coat, and pulled my other throwing knife out of the nearby wall before walking out of the alley. Riina began scaling the wall.  
  
"Wait, what are your names?" The girl asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my name's uh, Arachnia." Riina said. I cracked a smile at her name.  
  
"What's yours, sir?" The girl asked.  
  
"Me? I'm Blank." I replied.  
  
"I'll have to remember that. Thank you for helping us." She said. I nodded, and waved as I walked around the corner, and left. A few minutes later, Riina dropped down beside me.  
  
"Blank? What type of a name is that?" Riina asked.  
  
"What type of a name is Arachnia?" I replied.  
  
"Hey, it has something to do with my abilities. I don't see what your name has to do with what you do." Riina countered.  
  
"My name is about what I do. I'm a variable, a blank expression. I try and stay unpredictable, all while trying to predict my opponent." I replied.  
  
"And?" Riina said, encouraging me to continue.  
  
"And what does that better than a blank expression?" I replied.  
  
"Whatever, let's just change, and go meet your mother." Riina said.  
  
"Yeah, I need to clean my knife so that she doesn't find out I've been using them for their original purpose." I added.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Riina asked.  
  
"Nothin. Nothin at all." I said. 


	2. Injuries

I threw another knife at a thug, and it nailed his hand to the wall with a sickening crunch. I picked up the pipe he dropped, and threw it vertically into the back of another thug's head. "Blank, behind you!" Riina warned me. I swept my leg low as I turned around, and brought the hilt up into the thug's gut. He wheezed as he collapsed. I stood up, and checked around for anymore thugs. Riina dropped down from her perch as I picked up my knives. I gave them a quick count.

"Darn it, one's missing." I said.

"It's still in that guy's hand." Riina said. The guy whose hand I had pinned to the wall was out cold. I walked over, and pulled my knife out. I cleaned it on his shirt, and then ripped a piece of his shirt off. I tied it over the injury, and stood up.

"Do you want to keep this up, or call it a day?" I asked.

"Let's call it a day." Riina replied.

"Alright. We can change at the rec center. I'll meet you out front." I told her.

"Sure thing." Riina replied. She scaled the wall again, and I walked away. I tucked my knife away, so as not to look suspicious.

I stood out in front of the rec center, waiting for Riina. The doors opened behind me, and Riina stepped out. "So what do we do for an hour and a half?" She asked.

"There are movies, arcades, or we can wander around, looking for something else." I said.

"Why don't we wander for a bit. I need to know my way around town." Riina replied.

"Fine by me." I said, picking my bag up.

"What did you do with your time before I came here?" Riina asked.

"I used it much more productively. I visited my friends, had a part time job, and did work for my parents." I replied.

"Doesn't sound all that productive to me." Riina said.

"Well what would you be doing if you couldn't do this?" I countered.

"Trying to get that web back from you." Riina replied.

"Good luck. I'm going to be keeping that until I can figure out how to replicate it." I said. Something grabbed my left wrist, and yanked me back.

"Brent?" Riina said, turning around. I dropped my bag, and tried prying the red tentacle off my wrist. I grabbed my bag again, and was suddenly yanked backwards and around a corner. Riina followed me. I found myself face to face with a blue male humanoid and a red female one. They had long, thin tongues, and sharp teeth. There were tentacles coming off their backs and arms, and one of the female's was holding my wrist.

"Who, and what, are you?" I asked them, slipping my free hand into my bag.

"We're going to be your death, Blank and Arachnia." The blue one said. I felt the hilt of one of my knives, but I was yanked away by the female.

"Naughty, naughty." Se said, waggling her finger at me. I pulled one of my daggers from its sheath, and sliced her tentacle. She hissed in pain, and the tentacle melded into her body. I ripped the part that still held onto my wrist off, and drew my second dagger.

"What do you want with us?" I asked her.

"I don't know, ask him." She said, pointing at the blue humanoid. In her moment of distraction, I held both daggers in one hand, and grabbed a throwing knife. I threw it at the blue humanoid, but he stepped back and out of the way. A line of webbing clung to the handle as soon as it was in the wall. It retracted, and Riina had the knife in her hand. Another line of webbing grabbed my wrist, and yanked. The female's fist connected with the side of my face, taking me by surprise. I stumbled back, and cut the web with my dagger. I charged forward, one blade behind me and the other in front. The humanoid stepped to the left of my punch, and jumped back from my stab. I grinned, and charged again. This time, I cut low, and she jumped upwards. As she came down, I jabbed my dagger upwards. She shot webbing out of her wrist, and tried to pull herself away, but I stabbed into her shoulder. I cut her web, and brought the dagger about in a slash across her thigh, and then jumped back, pulling my dagger out of her shoulder. She hissed, and slunk away. She climbed the wall, and soon disappeared from site. The male followed her by jumping from building side to building side.

"I wonder what that was about." Riina said. I shrugged, and began searching my bag for a cleaning rag.

"I dunno, but the male's the boss. The girl didn't know why they were attacking us." I told her, cleaning my daggers and putting them away. Riina handed me the throwing knife, and I put it in my bag. "Maybe I should start bringing a gun." I mused.

"Do you really think it's necessary?" Riina asked.

"Better safe than sorry." I replied. "I told you, I won't put my life on the line. Those guys are too much of a risk, in my opinion." I said, standing up.

"But you won't stop doing this, will you?" Riina asked.

"I'll continue doing it, but I will use a pistol. We should probably tell your sister about those two, also." I advised her.

"Do we have to tell her? She might not believe us, and if she does, she might cancel this." Riina said as we left the alley way.

"We won't tell her for now. Possibly later." I said.

"Thanks." Riina said. I nodded as we walked to where we were going to be picked up.

A week later

"Crap!" I muttered, running through the alleyways, trying to lose the red humanoid. I rounded another corner, and came to a dead end. I cursed under my breath. I was panting slightly from the run. The red humanoid dropped down in front of me, approaching me slowly. She was panting also. I tossed my dagger from my right hand to my left hand, and reached inside my trenchcoat with my right hand. "You've put up quite the fight for a normal human." She said, panting. I smiled grimly as she came forward. Suddenly, I went to stab her with my dagger, and pulled my right hand out of my trenchcoat. In my hand was a military pistol. The red humanoid dodged my stab, but I immediately shot several shots into her gut. Her breath wheezed out of her as she collapsed. As she hit the ground, her skin began to peel back. It revealed a human girl beneath. The red skin was sucked into her wounds, and she was breathing heavily. She was still well awake though.

"What are you?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you later. For now, I'd suggest helping your friend." She said, panting. I heard a scream in the distance. I hesitated for a moment, and then ran in the direction of the scream. As I ran, I heard two people fighting. I stopped, and looked above me to see Riina get tackled onto a rooftop. I tucked my dagger away and climbed up the fire escape after them. I came up onto the roof to see Riina struggling in the grip of the blue humanoid. The humanoid's arm began to shape itself into a sharp spear. Riina caught sight of me and tried to say something, but the grip on her throat was too tight. I took quick aim at the humanoid as he cocked his arm back. I shot off three shots into his arm as he went to stab Riina, causing his arm to jerk a bit as he stabbed her. His arm went through her gut up to his elbow. He yanked his arm out of her forcefully, and threw her away as he turned to face me.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" He asked. I didn't reply, I just took aim at his heart. I pulled the trigger, but only heard a click. The blue humanoid slowly began advancing on me as I removed the empty clip. I searched my pockets for a fresh one, grabbed it, and slammed it into place. I raised my gun to the humanoid's heart just as he dashed forward. His spear was poking my neck, and my gun was pointed at his heart. We stood still for a moment, but then he moved his spear arm to knock my gun off aim. I pulled the trigger, but I hit below the heart. He shrieked, and his arm returned to a normal shape. He jumped away as I shot at him again. He then turn, and ran away. As soon as he was gone, I ran over to Riina. She was bleeding badly. I ripped her shirt off, and noticed a long, thin laceration starting from her side and winding it's way up and around to her back. I took my trench coat off, and ripped a chunk off. I stuffed it inside the hole along with her shirt, and then ripped another chunk out of my coat. I tied this around her stomach to keep the padding from falling out. The sirens were getting closer and louder. I dumped my knives out of what remained of my trench coat, and then wripped it into strips. The sirens were at the base of the building now. I tied the strips around her body to cover up and apply pressure to the laceration. I could hear someone climbing up the fire escape as I finished. Two policemen came up onto the roof as I picked Riina up.

"Freeze!" They ordered. I stopped.

"Where's an ambulance?" I asked silently. Neither officer answered. I started walking again, but they moved to cut me off.

"We told you to freeze." One of them said.

"Not until my friend's in an ambulance." I replied. A group of paramedics came up onto the roof, and took Riina from me. As everyone's attention was shifted to Riina, I made my way past the police officers and down the fire escape. I walked to a payphone, and pulled out fifty cents. I picked the phone up, and put my fifty cents in. Then I called the person that I was dreading to speak to. I called Ana.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. The next chapter might be the last, depending on how it comes out and whether or not people want more. The next chapter might be up as early as late December, it all depends on what happens.


End file.
